Fluttershy's House 'Guest'
by Lacedra
Summary: How long can you stay with somepony and still be called a guest? One thing's for sure, Discord probably doesn't know and would be unlikely to care for that matter.


So this is my first time submitting a fanfic, I wasn't sure how to end it to be honest but hopefully it's alright. I absolutely adore Discord and Fluttershy's friendship, it's just so unlikely and adorable; I'm a big fan of unlikely friendships. I'd really appreciate any feedback. ^^ The cover art was drawn by me.  
Edit - I finally figured out how to edit this, hopefully this format is easier on the eyes. I'd also like to thank everyone who took the time to read this and leave a review, I really appreciate it. I hope to write again in the future, though at the moment I don't have much inspiration for MLP so it would probably be something else. I'm leaning towards something Invader Zim or Star vs the Forces of Evil related haha. By the way, I'm also Lacedra on Deviantart and Tumblr if anyone would want to see my art.

Edit - 7/8/18 - For some reason there was suddenly coding throughout the story, I hopefully fixed it now. Thanks to Velgamidragon for leaving a review to make me aware of it. ^^

* * *

Since he had been reformed Discord did pop in to visit her and even stayed with her at times. As to be expected, the visits in general were spontaneous, it could be any time in the day that he would suddenly appear and expect her to do something with him. She didn't mind in itself but she wasn't always able to change her plans, it took some time to get him to understand that while it was okay to not always schedule their times together, he couldn't always expect her to drop everything once he decided to visit her. He seemed better with that now (though he still did attempt to make her reconsider for a short time but that was just Discord being Discord) and seemed to mostly catch her at good times, she wasn't entirely sure whether it was from sheer coincidence or if he actually bothered to remember her schedule and plans. She did write about her plans and things she did in their letters to each other and his responses to her always acknowledge what she wrote so it was possible.

After the whole ordeal with Tirek and Discord's temporary betrayal he ended up visiting more often, which was actually a good thing since it gave them plenty of opportunity to patch their friendship up. It took some time but she felt confident that she knew him a bit better now (of course Fluttershy didn't kid herself to think that she understood him completely, he was the spirit of chaos after all but she did think to know him better than anyone else) and that their friendship was in no danger anymore. Fluttershy was sure to let him know that there was always a place on her sofa for him if he wanted to stay. (Fluttershy wasn't sure if Discord needed sleep or not, but he at least seemed to be capable of it since she had seen him snoring away on her sofa during the day already, though for all she knew maybe he didn't sleep on the sofa all night and instead went elsewhere; she hadn't heard any complaints regarding him so either way he seemed to be behaving himself so Fluttershy didn't bother asking).

It wasn't as though her cottage was the only place he could stay of course, he had plenty of different options to pick from; knowing that made her feel flattered that he would decide to stay with her so often over his other options which were admittedly far more impressive than staying on her sofa with her animal friends all around.  
Discord, had his home dimension (or whatever it was he liked to call it) that he went to and she imagined he lived in to some degree, the fact that he put several portal leading there over her cottage seemed to suggest that he was fond of the place. She been inside once or twice and though she didn't exactly like it there she could easily understand why Discord did, it certainly suited him. At first she didn't even realize the portals existed but after an incident involving Angel Bunny accidentally finding one she had him tell her where they all where. He didn't look particularly remorseful over Angel's scare but he did answer her and agreed to not add more or move them without warning besides pulling Angel out unscathed with little protest.

Discord apparently even had a room in the castle at Canterlot which he used to mostly pull pranks and generally be as big of a nuisance as possible to all around him there, the princesses especially. One time he popped in and the first thing he said to her was that he couldn't visit the princesses (he actually called them by silly nicknames but she knew who he meant immediately) any time soon since Princess Luna apparently threatened to skin him and mount his head on her wall if she saw him again as Discord quoted with a wink. Fluttershy didn't ask why that was, it really was best not even to ponder some things when it came to Discord as she had come to discover.

When Discord stayed he wasn't always in her cottage, disappearing to who knows where, or going into Ponyville to cause some mischief, paying some visits to their other friends, Twilight especially she noticed, but he always returned that she saw him at least once a day. In the evening she would usually sip some tea and he would join her, it was nice; perhaps not as peaceful as it used to be but she found that she didn't mind. Given Discord's chaotic nature, she felt rather touched that he would be willing to have something of a routine with her.

Discord's favorite spot seemed to be her sofa, whether it was from a genuine liking of the spot or because Angel Bunny liked it there or possibly even a bit of both, Fluttershy wasn't sure. But knowing how he was it wasn't surprising that he didn't always sleep there, nor was it shocking to wake up to find him asleep on the kitchen table or somehow in the cabinets with limbs sticking out of everyone despite how impossible it looked, or even snoring in her bathtub or on the ceiling anywhere in the cottage completely defying gravity. Such things made her fondly smile rather than be annoyed or nervous, she had become used to finding odd or chaotic things in her cottage. But she also trusted Discord, he wouldn't let anything hurt her, she felt confident of that now.

Admittedly his chaos did make her quite nervous at first, especially when it was in her little cottage, but with time she got more used to it and didn't mind very much anymore. Fluttershy allowed him to cause chaos there so long as it didn't hurt any of her animal friends or upset them too much and he changed it back the way it was later. Sometimes Discord's changes to the house were so small that even Fluttershy didn't notice right away, other times however one wouldn't be able to miss it from a mile away, it merely depended on his mood.

Overtime his visits got longer and longer, then one time he ended up staying for two weeks, which then turned into a month, which turned into three, and before she knew it a year had passed and Discord was still a frequent part of her life. It was possible that the fact that they still (for no real or logical reason she could come up with upon thinking about it, anything she wrote in a letter she could easily just tell Discord when she saw him, supposing he wasn't already aware given he was around her so often) wrote letters to each helped Fluttershy not realize how much time had passed. Perhaps? Fluttershy wasn't sure why but she just never really thought about their arrangement. But one day after hearing Twilight remark dryly to Discord, "You've staying with Fluttershy for over a year now, you don't exactly qualify as a guest anymore," Fluttershy realized that she was right. She couldn't remember what Discord had even said for Twilight to say that but that really wasn't a concern.

Discord wasn't the easiest being to be around, it could be frustrating to deal with him depending on his mood but none the less she still enjoyed his company most times and was proud to call him her friend. So she really didn't mind him staying with her, it was nice to see Discord often, to make sure he was doing alright and behaving himself as much as could be expected. He was still so new to friendship that slip ups weren't impossible; Fluttershy wanted to be sure to be there to help in any way she could. After all she was his first friend and best friend, she felt responsible to help him through adjusting to such a different way of life, it couldn't be easy to try and change after so many years. So him staying with her actually made it easier to be able to help, not to mention that as much as she adored her animal friends it was rather nice to have someone else around. After all it was never a bad thing to spend time with a good friend.


End file.
